


catboy smut lol

by Liv_Loves_Everyone



Category: generic catboy smut
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Nothing too explicit, Sex, Smut, barkbarkgrowlhiss, buttplug, catboy, idk man, maid outfit, meow, roleplay???, this is satire idk how catboy sex works okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_Loves_Everyone/pseuds/Liv_Loves_Everyone
Summary: My friend Matt and I co-wrote this over Instagram for a laugh, enjoy i guess?? Thanks to him for informing me on catboy sex toys etc, and sorry Matviy once again for disturbing you <3
Relationships: catboy/unspecified oc
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	catboy smut lol

His meow was sweet and sexy; he sat on the bed with his knees open beneath him - as he rang the bell of his tight leather collar my breath caught in my throat. the pure white lace of his maid dress was so innocent and unassuming; you'd never guess what impure things I wanted to do to him. I could see the impression of his hard cock pressing against the fabric. I smirked sexily; "BARK BARK WOOF GRR MEOW BARK GRR GRR" I growled. That sexy muthafucker had me so turned on I couldn't even control the animalistic sounds that escaped my throat; I ripped off the sweet maid costume and -- "B- baka!!" my catboy cried, trying to hide his throbbing red dick with his tiny feminine hands. I sexily picked up the whip from the table, bending over exaggeratedly, and forced him roughly to roll over, revealing his cat-tail buttplug. I moaned as the first strike came down on his tight white ass; I had never heard a more pleasing or sensual sound than his strangled meow of delight.


End file.
